Story about A Kiss (Taemin's Version)
by flamingduizhang
Summary: Taemin merasa bosan pada hari Minggu, namun, kunjungannya ke kafe favoritnya ternyata merupakan awal dari cerita singkat di dalam hidupnya. 2min/SHINee-Taemin, Minho, Jonghyun/OCs


Pagi itu, tidak ada yang istimewa sama sekali. Setelah bosan berada di rumah tanpa melakukan apa pun, pemberhentian Taemin adalah satu kafe kecil, tempat ia biasa singgah bersama teman-teman sekolahnya sepulang sekolah atau ketika ia dan mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luang bersama-sama.

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu di mana Taemin tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan lebih penting untuk dikerjakan. Karena mulai bosan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, ia berpikir bahwa pergi ke kafe favoritnya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia duduk sendiri di dalam kafe, dengan secangkir cokelat panas bertengger manis di meja di hadapannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit duduk sendiri, ia merasa jenuh. Tidak ada seseorang yang dapat ia ajak bercengkerama atau sekedar menemaninya. Ditambah lagi dengan suasana kafe yang saat itu terlihat sepi tanpa pelanggan. Hal itu membuatnya layu – seperti bunga mawar layu yang ditempatkan di satu pot bunga yang keberadaannya tampak terlupakan oleh pegawai kafe.

Waktu juga terasa berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya, hingga setiap kali kedua mata melirik ke arah jam tangan, hanya helaan napas yang dapat keluar dari Taemin.

Tanpa ada niat untuk menghibur diri, Taemin hanya membiarkan tangannya bermain-main dengan ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya, membiarkan ujung jarinya menyentuh layar sentuh yang menampilkan situs jejaring sosial terkenal.

Seperti biasa, yang ia lakukan pertama kali pada saat membuka situs tersebut adalah mencari berita terbaru mengenai aktor kesayangannya yang saat itu tengah naik daun. Ia terus menjelajah dunia maya untuk mencari berita tentang aktor tersebut.

Kemudian ia harus menggigit jari lagi, mengetahui bahwa sosok yang diidolakan diberitakan menjalin hubungan khusus dengan bintang lain – meskipun ia sangat yakin bahwa hal itu dilakukan semata-mata karena tuntutan kerja. Taemin yang semula merasa jengah, seketika harus merasa panas 'sekali lagi' ketika matanya menangkap satu topik hangat mengenai sebuah teaser acara komersial dengan adegan ciuman antara aktor tersebut dengan seorang penyanyi rempuan. Ia seketika merasa sesak napas dan segera menutup situs tersebut, sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja di hadapannya dengan agak kasar.

"Kenapa harus adegan seperti itu lagi!" desisnya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau peduli!"

Merasa benar-benar kesal dan tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Taemin hanya dapat menatap jalanan sepi dari jendela kafe sambil berpangku tangan kembali. Tidak lama kemudian, ia tenggelam ke dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa menyadari sekitarnya hingga sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh salah satu pipinya. Ia segera menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah kecupan singkat yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tanpa izin darinya, ia menoleh untuk mengungkapkan betapa marahnya ia kepada orang yang telah mengecup pipinya tanpa izin.

"Yah! Apa-apaan ini?!" pekiknya sambil menatap tajam orang yang bersangkutan.

Orang tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul, tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Taemin melirik ke arah pakaian yang dikenakan orang tersebut dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Pasti ia pegawai baru, pikirnya saat mengetahui pakaian yang orang tersebut kenakan tak lain merupakan seragam pegawai kafe.

"Anda terlalu manis." Taemin membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika dengan mudahnya ucapan tersebut yang meluncur dari mulut laki-laki yang ia sangka sebagai pegawai baru kafe tersebut.

Taemin menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengingat bahwa berteriak atau memaki orang di hadapannya bukanlah cara yang baik untuk dilakukan. Jadilah Taemin kembali meluapkan amarah dengan berkata tajam dalam volume suara yang sewajarnya.

"Tetapi, apa kau tidak belajar mengenai sopan santun? Bukankah kau sadar akan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan itu tanpa meminta izin dariku!"

"Saya sangat mengerti dan sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini Anda tidak perlu membayar," jawab si pegawai baru dengan tenang.

"Yah! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?! Aku bukanlah pemuda murahan yang bisa dibayar dengan secangkir cokelat panas begitu saja untuk satu kecupan!" Taemin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Bukannya memasang ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah, sebaliknya sosok di hadapannya dengan tenang mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan menawarkannya kepada Taemin.

"Anda bisa membawa itu sebagai jaminan."

"Baik! Aku ambil kartu ini sebagai jaminan. Dan jika kau berani berbuat hal yang sama, aku tidak segan untuk melaporkanmu kepada polisi!" Taemin menekankan pada akhir kalimatnya. "Dan sebelum aku pergi, kau lebih baik merasakan yang satu ini."

Taemin yang merasa sangat emosional tanpa berkata lebih banyak lagi hanya mengambil kartu yang ditawarkan kepadanya itu setelah menampar pipi kanan laki-laki tersebut. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar secangkir cokelat panasnya – yang hanya diletakkan secara kasar di meja – dan berlari keluar dari kafe.

Berbagai macam pikiran buruk benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya, membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan hanya dapat terus berjalan cepat tanpa menghiraukan apa pun di sekitarnya.

Karena tidak terlalu memerhatikan jalan di depannya, Taemin tiba-tiba limbung dan tersungkur – membuat seorang pria bersetelan jas menghampirinya untuk membantu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taemin yang sebenarnya merasa sangat malu, hanya menundukkan kepala guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus diletakkan di mana wajahnya saat itu.

"Y-ya, saya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," ujarnya ragu-ragu disertai anggukan kecil.

Telinganya kemudian menangkap suara tawa kecil dari pria yang membantunya tersebut. Merasa bingung, Taemin mengangkat wajahnya tanpa lagi mengingat niatnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Bisa dilihatnya wajah tampan berhias sebuah senyuman berkharisma milik pria tersebut.

"Kau ini sangat lucu. Apa kau terlalu terpesona sehingga lupa dengan lututmu yang mungkin saja terluka?"

Benar saja, sedetik kemudian Taemin merasakan perih di lututnya. Rasa malu tergantikan rasa perih yang harus ia tahan.

"Baiklah, ikut aku. Aku akan membantumu."

Taemin menatap ragu pria tersebut, membuat pria tersebut kembali tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku bukanlah pria hidung belang. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau tahan dengan rasa perih itu."

Mendengar ketulusan dari cara berbicara pria tersebut, Taemin menjadi tidak enak hati karena baru saja menyinggung perasaan seseorang yang nyatanya hanya ingin berbuat baik.

* * *

"Sudah tidak terlalu perih bukan?"

Taemin hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Pria baik hati itu tengah berjongkok di depannya, baru saja selesai membersihkan dan menutup luka lecet di lututnya yang tidak terlalu parah. Rupanya, gesekan antara lutut dan aspal juga membuat sebuah lubang kecil pada celana panjangnya. Tak heran jika lututnya menjadi lecet.

Keduanya saat itu sudah berada di halaman sebuah apotek, tak jauh dari kafe.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar pria itu dengan seulas senyum penuh rasa bangga.

Ia kemudian bangkit untuk duduk di sisi Taemin.

"Aku Choi Siwon."

Taemin menoleh dan mendapati sebuah tangan terulur menawarkan jabat tangan. Dengan ragu ia membalas jabat tangan tersebut.

"Kau ini, masih saja takut padaku, eh? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak berniat buruk sama sekali."

Taemin hanya terdiam dan kembali tidak enak hati olehnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Taemin hanya terkesiap.

"Siapa namamu?"

"N-namaku L-lee T-taemin."

"Lee Taemin?"

"Ya."

"Nama yang sesuai denganmu." Pria bernama Choi Siwon tersebut tersenyum ramah.

Karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dijadikan topik pembicaraan, Taemin hanya duduk terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. Kemudian ia teringat akan kartu nama milik si pegawai baru kafe yang ia terima sebelumnya. Dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, ia ambil kartu nama tersebut dan membaca nama yang tertera padanya. Tertera 'Kim Jongin' pada bagian nama dan tulisan lain di bawahnya yang menjelaskan bahwa si orang tersebut adalah pemilik sekaligus pengelola kafe. Ia sedikit tertegun ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa orang yang telah ia kira sebagai pegawai baru, ternyata adalah orang yang memiliki sekaligus mengelola kafe.

"Taemin?"

Taemin segera memasukkan kartu nama tadi ke dalam saku jaketnya dan menatap Siwon.

"Ya?"

Sepintas, Siwon terlihat seperti hendak mengutarakan sesuatu. Taemin mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia menunggu Siwon mengutarakan sesuatu. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Suasana di antara keduanya juga menjadi benar-benar canggung. Sehingga Taemin memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada rumput hijau yang tumbuh subur di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Sebuah kecupan singkat tiba-tiba saja kembali ia dapatkan. Perbedaannya, kali itu ia rasakan di pelipisnya.

"A-apa yang Anda l-lakukan, S-siwon-ssi?" tanya Taemin sambil menatap Siwon.

"M-maafkan aku Taemin—" Siwon menatap Taemin dengan penuh rasa bersalah, "—aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Mungkin karena kau terlalu manis dan aku rasa aku jatuh hati padamu."

Pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Siwon membuat Taemin terperangah. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Melupakan rasa perih yang belum hilang pada lututnya, Taemin berlari meninggalkan Siwon. Dari belakang, terdengar suara Siwon yang memanggil-manggil nama Taemin, meminta Taemin untuk kembali.

* * *

Mimpi apa Taemin sebelumnya. Hari itu menjadi sangat kacau dan benar-benar membuatnya frustasi – bagaimana bisa dua laki-laki asing telah berhasil seenaknya mencium wajahnya? Ia tidak habis pikir akan kejadian tersebut. Mereka mungkin benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

Taemin hanya bisa menjejakkan kakinya di tanah, terlalu kesal dengan segalanya yang telah ia alami. Mengapa ia justru harus merasakan semua itu ketika bahagialah yang seharusnya ia rasakan pada hari liburnya itu.

Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku panjang yang terdapat di dalam taman bermain anak-anak. Entah bagaimana caranya ia sampai ke tempat tersebut. Padahal, biasanya ia paling tidak suka melihat anak-anak kapan pun ia tengah merasa kesal. Beruntungnya, hari itu taman benar-benar sepi – tanpa anak-anak yang biasanya bermain bersama.

Ia memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku jaket kembali, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa membantu mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

Permen karet. Ya, sebuah permen karet yang selalu membantu menghilangkan ketegangan pada dirinya.

Ia mengambil sebungkus permen karet yang memang selalu ia persiapkan di saku. Tanpa menunggu, ia membuka kertas pembungkus permen karet dan memasukkan permen karet tersebut ke dalam mulut.

Taemin sedikit tersenyum ketika perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih baik sesudahnya.

Belum lama ia mengunyah permen tersebut, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, membuatnya hampir tersedak.

"Ya!" pekiknya sambil memutar badan, agar bisa melihat siapa yang tega membuatnya hampir tersedak.

Ia sudah berencana memaki atau memarahi orang tersebut, ketika tubuhnya seketika mematung.

"K-kau?"

Sosok di hadapannya hanya menyeringai sambil membetulkan letak topinya – lebih tepatnya, menurunkan bagian depan topi agar wajahnya tersembunyi.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Baru satu bulan tidak berjumpa denganku, kau kembali dengan kebiasaanmu itu," ujarnya.

Taemin masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Ya! Katakan sesuatu paling tidak! Kenapa kau malah terdiam seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau ini terpesona olehku!"

Sebaliknya, Taemin mengabaikan rentetan kata-kata sosok di hadapannya tersebut dan memilih untuk mencubit pipinya sendiri, sampai ia benar-benar percaya bahwa sosok di hadapannya tersebut benar-benar nyata. Dan tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"K-kenapa kau jadi mau menangis? Aduh, kau ini kenapa?"

Sosok bertopi tersebut mulai panik ketika melihat Taemin yang sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis. Ia mau tidak mau mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Taemin. Diambilnya sesuatu dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan, yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata Taemin yang sudah mulai meleleh.

"Aduh, Taemin! Hentikan! Jangan menangis! Apa kata orang nanti? Mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku yang membuatmu menangis," ujarnya, berusaha mencegah Taemin menangis.

"Memang dirimu yang membuatku menangis," Taemin pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Huh?" Sosok bertopi tersebut hanya mengernyitkan alis, tidak mengerti.

Taemin menghela napas sebelum kembali berkata, "Memikirkanmu sedang apa di sana, sudah makan atau belum, baik-baik saja atau tidak, semua itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku tidak tahan dan hari ini dua orang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal – mereka telah berhasil mencuri kesempatan menciumku. Aku benar-benar muak!"

Rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taemin berhasil membuat sosok bertopi ternganga.

Tangis Taemin kemudian pecah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi untuh melepaskan segala isi hatinya. Sementara itu, sosok bertopi yang semula berjongkok kembali berdiri dan berganti menatap Taemin dengan tajam.

Taemin terus terisak di tempatnya duduk. Kedua matanya yang basah dan sedikit kabur karena air mata mengawasi gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh sosok bertopi tersebut.

"Jadi – kau dengan mudahnya membiarkan dua orang asing menciummu?!"

"Apa?!" Taemin berusaha mencerna apa yang didengarnya, meski terasa lebih sulit dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Apa m-maksudmu, h—hyung?"

Sedetik kemudian, ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan tersebut.

"Hyung! Itu bukan kesengajaan! Siapa juga yang berkata bahwa aku mengijinkan mereka?" Taemin ikut berdiri dan membela diri. Bagaimana pun ia adalah korban.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada laki-laki bertopi tersebut, Taemin segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya.

* * *

Hari Minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan itu benar-benar telah berubah menjadi hari terburuk untuk Taemin. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengusap air matanya, meninggalkan sampah berupa tissue yang semakin mengotori lantai kamar tidurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ia malah dituduh bersalah ketika ialah yang menjadi korban.

Mungkin hal itu adalah kesalahpahaman sepele bagi orang lain, namun tidak baginya. Baginya kesalahpahaman sekecil apa pun tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

"Hyung bodoh! Hyung jahat!" lirihnya dengan suara yang benar-benar serak.

Dan akibat terlalu lelah menangis, Taemin akhirnya tertidur. Ia melupakan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dengan wajahnya pada saat ia bangun tidur nantinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Taemin bangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat. Ia berusaha untuk sampai ke kamar mandi dengan berpegangan pada apa saja yang bisa menopangnya. Ketika melalui ruang keluarga, samar-samar ia melihat kakaknya sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus. Di samping kakaknya, ia melihat seorang perempuan yang sudak tidak lagi asing berada di tempat tinggalnya itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan selamat pagi, Taemin terus berjalan hingga suara nyaring seseorang yang tak lain lagi adalah milik kekasih kakaknya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Taemin?! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

"Tuhan… tidak saat ini…" rutuk Taemin.

Dan seperti apa yang ia duga, wajahnya kemudian sudah berada dalam tangkupan kedua tangan kekasih kakaknya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau benar-benar kacau? Apa kau menangis semalaman? Tae—"

"Gwiboon-noona! Berhenti atau Jinki-hyung akan mendengarnya!" bisik Taemin.

Gwiboon menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan Taemin.

"Tidak, Taemin! Lebih baik kakakmu tahu!"

"Apa?! Tidak! Tidak bisa, noona!" Taemin bersikeras untuk mencegah Gwiboon saat Jinki tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di antara mereka.

Taemin hanya bisa menundukkan kepala serendah yang ia bisa, agar wajah sembabnya tidak terlihat oleh kakaknya. Sudah cukup dengan suara nyaring Gwiboon, ia tidak mau suara nyaring dari kakakknya sendiri.

"Kalian ini pagi-pagi sekali sudah bertengkar. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Jinki.

"Jinki-oppa! Kau ini kan kakaknya, kenapa malah tidak tahu kalau Taemin kita ini menangis semalaman?!" cerca Gwiboon sambil berkacak pinggang.

Taemin berharap ada lubang di hadapannya. Dengan begitu ia bisa menghindari semuanya.

"Benarkah?!" terselip kekhawatiran pada suara Jinki. "Benar begitu, Taemin?"

"Benar-benar– kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku berbohong, oppa?!"

Ketiganya kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai Gwiboon angkat bicara.

"Katakan, Taemin. Siapa yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini?"

Taemin hanya menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu, sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia dapat mendengar Gwiboon memanggil-manggil namanya, meminta penjelasan. Bagaimana pun ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya. Tidak untuk saat itu. Sudah cukup ia saja yang menangggungnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakak laki-lakinya dan kekasihnya itu terhadap seseorang yang telah membuatnya menangis.

—

Materi pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh guru pengampu benar-benar tidak dapat Taemin terima. Matanya terlalu berat untuk diajak kompromi. Selain itu, kepalanya juga terasa pening, mengingat sedemikian banyak air mata yang keluar pada hari sebelumnya.

Bahkan, pikirannya benar-benar tidak tepusat. Teman-temannya di sekolah berkali-kali bertanya, memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hey, Taemin. Lihat ponselmu, sedari tadi ponselmu terus bergetar," singgung salah seorang temannya.

Ia hanya melirik ponselnya dengan malas. Benar saja ponsel di hadapannya tersebut terus bergetar meminta perhatian.

Ia sebenarnya sengaja membiarkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Ia tidak ingin memberikan respon apa pun. Tetapi, karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain, ia putuskan untuk menekan tombol berwarna merah pada ponselnya. Dengan malas, ia memeriksa daftar panggilan masuk, dan dapat ia lihat sepuluh daftar panggilan masuk – lima di antaranya tidak terjawab olehnya.

Tak berselang lama, sebuah pesan masuk muncul dan Taemin terpaksa menekan tombol untuk melihat isi pesan.

* * *

Mungkin otaknya sudah rusak, sehingga ia telah berada di atas atap sekolah pada saat sekolah mulai sepi ditinggalkan para siswa, sedangkan ia sebelumnya sudah berniat tidak akan memenuhi permintaan seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan pada jam istirahat. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Taemin.

Ia duduk dengan tas punggung yang diletakkan tidak jauh darinya. Ia harus menghela napas yang semakin terasa berat karena harus menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang. Satu tangannya menggenggam ponsel kuat-kuat, dengan kedua mata yang terus memandang layar ponsel. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas wajah tampan seorang pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya pada layar ponsel.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan semua yang kutahan selama ini…" lirihnya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang telah berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri?"

Taemin merapatkan jaketnya ketika angin berhembus, sedikit menggigil karenanya.

"Pasti sebentar lagi akan musim dingin."

Taemin kemudian menengadahkan kepala, untuk melihat langit biru yang sedikit berawan di atasnya. Tidak ada senyuman yang biasanya akan dengan mudah terlukis di wajahnya, kapan pun ia memandangi langit. Entahlah, namun saat itu ia benar-benar tidak bergairah – bahkan sekedar untuk tersenyum.

Tanpa terasa, ia sudah cukup lama menunggu. Karena bosan, ia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebatang pensil dari dalam tas. Ia mulai menggoreskan ujung pensil, membentuk sebuah gambar wajah yang selalu berada dalam pikirannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika memandangi hasil gambaran tangannya sendiri tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, angin bertiup dan membuat kertas yang ia pegang melayang terlepas dari tangannya. Taemin segera mengejar dan berusaha meraihnya. Dan yang tidak ia sadari adalah, hal tersebut justru membuatnya melangkah menutu tepi atap yang memang tidak memiliki pembatas yang cukup tinggi.

…

Kedua mata Taemin terpejam. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dalam pelukan seseorang. Perlahan, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Dapat ia lihat, sosok yang telah membuatnya menangis dan menunggu telah berada di depan mata. Ia tidak kuasa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri, sehingga dengan pasrah ia membiarkan kedua tangan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut menyangga tubuhnya.

Lidah Taemin kelu ketika ia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, tetap saja tidak ada suara yang berhasil keluar darinya. Tubuhnya juga masih bergetar hebat karena ketakutan akan apa yang hampir saja terjadi, jika saja pemuda tersebut tidak datang tepat pada waktunya.

"H-hyung…"

Akhirnya satu kata berhasil ia keluarkan.

"M-minho-hyung…"

Minho, pemuda yang masih mendekap tubuh kurus Taemin, hanya menatap Taemin dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Apa—apakah aku sudah berada di surga?" racau Taemin dengan suara yang bergetar.

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Tae? Apa kau pikir aku ini bisa hidup tanpamu? Apa kau pikir dengan bunuh diri semuanya akan terselesaikan?" tanya Minho kemudian. Suaranya terdengar tajam meski masih terdengar lirih.

Taemin mematung, mendengar kekasihnya tersebut berkata dengan penuh rasa khawatir bercampur kekecewaan.

"A-aku h-hanya berusaha mengambil kertasku, h-hyung," jawab Taemin dengan takut-takut.

"Tapi itu hampir membuatmu celaka!" seru Minho kemudian, tanpa peduli akan jaraknya yang masih terlalu dekat dengan Taemin.

Taemin memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak ingin melihat apa yang tengah terjadi. Melihat Minho marah bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Ia ingin menjauh, namun rengkuhan lengan Minho pada tubuhnya terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat takut akan kehilangan dirimu…" suara Minho yang sempat meninggi perlahan kembali seperti semula, bahkan seakan menghilang pada akhir kalimat.

Merasa ingin tahu, Taemin memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Ia terkesiap saat saat melihat Minho telah berubah menangis di depannya.

"H-hyung?" Taemin menangkup satu sisi wajah Minho dengan hati-hati.

Ia menjadi semakin takut. Baginya, melihat Minho menangis justru jauh lebih menakutkan daripada melihatnya marah.

"M-minho-hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri sama sekali. Kumohon, jangan menangis."

Taemin perlahan merengkuh tubuh Minho, membalas rengkuhan Minho yang mulai melemah. Ia mengusap punggung Minho dengan tujuan menenangkannya.

"Hyung, berhentilah menangis. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi. Aku juga tidak akan memarahimu karena teaser barumu."

Dirasakannya tubuh Minho seketika menegang. Minho melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Taemin dan menatap Taemin dengan ekspresi ketakutannya.

"K-kau—"

"Aku tahu semua itu. Dan aku percaya padamu," ujar Taemin diikuti senyuman memastikannya.

"T-tapi, Tae—aku bisa jelaskan—"

Taemin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibir Minho.

"Berhenti bicara atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, hyung," ujar Taemin lagi dengan berpura-pura marah.

"M-maafkan aku…"

Taemin tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minho. Dan dengan gerakan lambat, ia mencium kekasihnya dengan lembut, sebelum melepaskannya kembali.

"Taemin…"

Taemin berdengung kecil, mengisyaratkan Minho untuk melanjutkan apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

"Mengenai teaser tersebut—aku dan Dara-noona tidak benar-benar berciuman. Kami hanya berpose dan dengan trik kamera, maka kami menjadi terlihat seakan benar-benar berciuman."

Taemin kembali tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku percaya dirimu, Choi Minho-ssi."

"Terima kasih, Lee Taemin-ssi."

Minho segera meraih dagu Taemin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taemin, untuk mencium Taemin lebih lama.

"Ahem!" suara dehaman seseorang terpaksa merusak momen keduanya.

Taemin dengan segera melepaskan diri dari Minho, untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup kalian berciuman. Dan kau, Choi! Sebaiknya kau segera mengantarku pulang karena besok aku harus segera pulang ke Jerman!"

Seorang laki-laki lain berambut cokelat gelap tengah melipat tangan di depan dada, memandang ke arah Taemin dan Minho dengan pandangan muaknya.

"Dan kau, bocah! Kenapa kau mudah sekali memaafkan kodok bodoh ini?" ujarnya lagi yang kali itu ditujukan kepada Taemin.

Minho yang sadar akan hilangnya kehangatan yang Taemin berikan, dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Taemin kembali, tidak peduli dengan sahabatnya yang semakin kesal olehnya. Ia menyeringai mengejek sebelum mencium pipi Taemin.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri, Jjong-hyung. Aku masih ingin di sini bersama Taemin."

Taemin hanya terdiam dalam rengkuhan Minho, tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Yah! Kau ini—" Laki-laki bernama Jonghyun tersebut berjalan mendekati keduanya, bersiap untuk melemparkan tinjunya kepada Minho sebelum pada akhirnya dihentikan oleh Taemin.

"Ya! Jangan berani-berani menyentuh Minho-hyung!"

Jonghyun terkejut dengan seruan Taemin yang tiba-tiba sekali.

"Baiklah, Jjong-hyung! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau serius sekali?" ujar Minho, melerai Taemin dan Jonghyun.

"Ayo, Taemin. Kita sebaiknya segera pulang sebelum Jjong-hyung memarahiku lagi," decak Minho sambil menarik Taemin dengan halus.

Jonghyun hanya mencibir di belakang, tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang Minho berikan.

Minho benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih. Setelah berhasil membujuk dirinya untuk membantu mengatasi permasalahannya dengan kekasihnya itu, Minho dengan seenaknya membuat dirinya kesal. Untung saja, kepulangannya ke Jerman masih sekitar dua puluh jam lagi.

The End


End file.
